1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The use of resins, such as, for example, epoxy resin, polyester resin and vinylester resin, are common throughout a number of industries to provide coatings, surfaces or other structure to a component. The construction of marine craft often uses resins that are applied to cover a surface or in conjunction with fibers like fiberglass or carbon fiber to make the structure or parts. The application of resins often involves the use of tools, such as, for example, hand tools, tool heads, bubble rollers, shaping tools, scissors, chopper guns and other implements that come in direct contact with catalyzed resin that must be cleaned of resin before it cures rendering the tools useless. The resin must be cleaned from the tool, so the tool may be reused. In many cases, solvents are used to dissolve, loosen or remove the resin product from the tool. Resin application tools may include rollers, scissors, knives, spatulas, trowels and brushes.
One way of cleaning resin from tools is to use a solvent. Though acetone is a solvent that has been widely used for such purposes, it is very volatile and flammable, and therefore, storing quantities of acetone has inherent risks. In addition, acetone has drawbacks because it may contain traces of material that are hazardous to those who come in contact with it, is environmentally unfriendly and generally requires hazardous material disposal compliance. A method of removing polyester resins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,650, entitled, “Process for Cleaning Parts Soiled or Encrusted with Polyester Resin”. The '650 patent discloses a process for cleaning cured and partially cured polyester resins from tools, machinery, containers and the like, and involves four stages, each having one or more steps, including a pre-wash, an ultra-sonic wash stage, a rinse stage, and a drying stage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,628 relates to a “Removal of Polymer Residue from Surfaces of Processing Equipment” and discloses a process for removing a polymer residue from the surfaces of processing equipment used in the manufacture of terephthalate polyesters by contacting the surfaces with an aqueous solution which is at least 180° F. The equipment is then rinsed with water which is at least 160° F.
Tools used to apply material, such as, for example, resin application tools, require cleaning if they are to be re-used. Cleaning often involves removing the excess material that remains on the tool after its use. In the case of paint brushes, U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,891, entitled “Tool Cleaning Brush Assembly”, discloses a device for cleaning a variety of hand tools, where cleaning brushes are mounted within a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,993 relates to a “Knife Cleaner” and discloses a device comprising a container filled with solvent that has a brush suspended within the container. The brush also is submerged in the solvent. The '933 device is described to be an improvement over the previous method of wiping the ink off a knife with a solvent saturated towel.
U.S. published application no. 2008/0257384 relates to a “Bucket Arrangement and Method of Using the Same” and discloses an apparatus for cleaning tools, utensils, and other objects. The wiping element is submerged in a liquid in the container to facilitate removal of undesirable material from the object. The '384 method involves a two step process. First, the object wipes against the first wiping element while submerged in the liquid, and then the object wipes against the second wiping element after being at least partially removed from the liquid. The '384 method was developed to reduce injuries from cuts or abrasions from contact with the object and is described to be more sanitary than previous systems.
U.S. published application no. 2004/0261819 relates to a “Coating Bush Cleaning and Storing Apparatus and Method” and discloses a brush cleaning and storing apparatus. The '819 device is disclosed to be useful for storing paint and coating brushes and brushes of like material. The '819 brush cleaning device provides a cleaning plate with a roughened grid or surface pattern, which is mounted on a plurality of posts that are secured to the base of the container. Solvent is then introduced into the container to at least a point above the irregular surface pattern. Then the brush is submerged into the solvent and rubbed against the irregular surface pattern which cleans the brush.
U.S. published application no. 2002/0152568 relates to a “System and Method for Cleaning Both the Interior and the Exterior of Drywall Tools” and discloses a standard bucket, preferably with a 5-gallon capacity, with brushes rigidly mounted to a metal frame in an orthogonal arrangement such that all of the bristles extend radially inward towards the center of the generally cylindrical frame, which is then placed inside the bucket. There is also a foot-actuated pump that is attached to the bucket and to the inlet port of the drywall tool by a delivery hose that shoots water into the interior of the drywall tool to clean compounds out of its interior chambers.
U.S. published application no. 2005/0273957 relates to a “Cleaning Apparatus” for washing eating utensils. The cleaning apparatus includes a housing and a pair of brushes that are positioned on opposing interior walls of the housing such that the bristles of one brush are close to or overlaying the bristles of the other brush. The base or floor of the housing has an opening that permits water to flow through the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,884 relates to a “Container with Bristles for Cleaning Instruments” and discloses a device useful in the medical and dental fields which has an open ended container that has bristles attached to its walls. The '884 container (5) accepts a replaceable support (13) with bristles (6) (see FIG. 5) for periodical cleaning and/or disinfection.
Though prior devices have been used for cleaning cutlery and other instruments, where solvents are used, in some cases, acetone and resin may be absorbed into the bloodstream when the resin/acetone mixture comes in contact with skin, since the acetone dissolves the resin, and the resin may be absorbed into the skin along with the acetone. Though, in some cases, acetone has been replaced with other solvents, it is beneficial to contain the use of the solvent and minimize the contact with individuals.
A need exists for an improved cleaning device that is economical to produce and that can contain and store solvents and be used for carrying out a cleaning process for tools used in the application of resin compounds.